<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】【1929】我听到有人在敲门（但我在寻找更多） by Anita_Estella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899975">【授权翻译】【1929】我听到有人在敲门（但我在寻找更多）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita_Estella/pseuds/Anita_Estella'>Anita_Estella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For the last time verse 中文翻译 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Background Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposition, Friends With Benefits, Lack of Communication, M/M, Transfers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita_Estella/pseuds/Anita_Estella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原作概述：</p>
<p>凯所拥有的第一段记忆发生在他两岁半时。正值盛夏，父亲去工作了，母亲决定带着他、詹和莉娅去游泳凉快一下。当他们到达那里时，似乎整个亚琛的居民都在决定在泳池集合，但在凯被困在离水远远的婴儿车里时，人群慢慢散去了。他妈妈在离他不远的地方，一边留意他一边半心半意地与一个她认识的女人聊天（凯觉得她可能是莉娅班上某个同学的家长）。但是詹，也不知道他从哪儿冒出来的，突然爬出泳池然后把凯推进了水中。凯依然记着那种下沉的感觉，不会游泳的恐慌，以及母亲在救生员跳下水救他的同时响起的模糊的尖叫声。</p>
<p>这种恐慌的下沉感与他看到新闻时感受到的贯穿全身的剧烈痛苦相比不值一提。</p>
<p>换言之，凯猜不出尤利安在隐瞒什么，直到一切为时已晚。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For the last time verse 中文翻译 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授权翻译】【1929】我听到有人在敲门（但我在寻找更多）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecrets/gifts">fivesecrets</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965020">i heard somebody knocking at the door (but i was looking for something more)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecrets/pseuds/fivesecrets">fivesecrets</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>跌宕起伏精彩万分的故事属于原作者fivesecrets。糟糕的翻译属于我。<br/>Lofter挂完了，AO3存档，给原作者和有缘人。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <strong>西班牙，巴塞罗那</strong>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4">当尤利安的手指轻轻扫过他手腕的曲线处时，凯险些窒息。他们正沿着小路向酒店走去。米奇和萨姆肯定注意不到这个被黑暗所掩盖的动作，他们都太过专注于彼此了。但凯感觉他身体的每一寸都被这个触碰点燃，因为他明白这意味着什么。他试图专注于海浪拍打在下方海岸的旋律，凝视过于明亮的月亮，因为他明白他不能在看向尤利安的同时保持正常。他现在的整张脸是由迷人、呆滞和醉醺醺的表情糊起来的。空气中弥漫着沉默，但当尤利安握紧他们的手时，凯依旧心怀感激。因为即使他注意到了凯的手是多么的湿冷，他也仁慈地保持了沉默。</p>
<p class="p4">空荡荡的酒店大厅里，刺眼的光揭示了他们的秘密。没人能看到这个，米奇和萨姆早在凯能搞定旋转门之前就离开了。尤利安的手既软又沉稳，像往常一样让人安心。他的鞋在油毡地板上咯吱作响，声音在房间里回荡着。</p>
<p class="p4">等他们跌跌撞撞闯入凯的房间，他觉得自己可能已经准备好躺下受死了。尤利安轻而易举地把嘴唇贴上凯的脖子，漫不经心地，正如千百次以来他亲吻他的皮肤并留下吻痕一样。这种触感是潜藏的，有攻击性，离足够差了那么一点，让凯永远不会迷失其中。尤利安对着凯的皮肤喃喃着什么，凯没听清，因为他正忙着拽下他最好的朋友的衬衫并将其甩向房间角落<span class="s1">——</span>他并不在乎它会落到哪里，同时用手摩挲着他柔软的皮肤，感受隐藏其下的坚实肌肉。</p>
<p class="p4">他很难找到一个能够用来形容尤利安的词。</p>
<p class="p4">他们笨拙地向后退了一两步，直到尤利安的腿碰上了床架。凯被拉倒在他最好的朋友身上。每次都是这样，尤利安决定他想要，然后他所需要做的全部就是给凯一个最细微的信号，因为他知道凯永远会跟随他。无论球场上或球场下，一直如此。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>你想要什么？<span class="s1">”</span>尤利安靠了过来，冲着凯的耳朵呼气，正如他每次会做的一样。凯永远习惯不了他的声音能让自己多性奋这件事。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>随便你愿意给什么。<span class="s1">”</span>他回答，像往常一样。</p>
<p class="p4">这一切都太过熟悉，一成不变。五月中旬令人气闷的巴塞罗那与冬日里凯在勒沃库森的公寓别无二致。在那些狂风呼啸过紧闭的窗户的日子里，他们也是这样拥挤在凯过小的床上。尤利安的眼睛里有着同样的神情，他的手伸向凯牛仔裤的拉链。</p>
<p class="p4">凯不在乎事情是否一成不变，至少他是这么告诉自己的。当一件事情没有真实的意义，那它就不需要有所改变。他也不想它有所改变，当他看着尤利安露出温柔的微笑<span class="s1">——</span>在那些个夜晚里专属于他，并将手指在凯大腿内侧滑过。</p>
<p class="p4">他的阴茎因渴求爱抚而发痛。他知道尤利安也懂。在无数次做这件事之后，他最好的朋友不可能对凯的身体无动于衷。但这段关系是是秘密的。一个持续存在了<span class="s1">18</span>个月且还不为人所知的秘密。</p>
<p class="p4">不过没关系，因为没人需要知道。</p>
<p class="p4">汗水零星缀在尤利安的额头上，话语也像往常一样越飘越远。一切都很单调，凯想着，越过牛仔裤，将一只手滑进尤利安的内裤里，轻轻掠过他的阴茎。他总是这么做，因为他知道这样会激怒尤利安，性爱也会因此而变得更好。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>混蛋，<span class="s1">”</span>尤利安低声咒骂着，但他的表情掩饰了他对凯的喜爱。这是个危险的词，喜爱，因为它的内涵太容易让人迷失，然后忘记它只是自他们认识三年以来不断发展的友谊的延伸。尤利安的眼睛可能被性奋蒙上一层雾，凯的脸可能因为身体的快感而扭曲，但他们只是炮友，任何行为都不代表他们对彼此含有深切的爱意。</p>
<p class="p4">凯把这种想法甩出脑袋，专心扒他最好的朋友的衣服，并注意到了尤利安呼吸停顿的那个瞬间。他听到安全套的沙沙声。尤利安放了一只手在他后腰上，这种熟悉的感觉使他放松下来。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>你还好吗？<span class="s1">”</span>他悄声说，一如既往。凯不能说话，他只点点头。那足够了。尤利安小心翼翼地把他放在床上，并在凯双腿自动分开时肆意轻笑。他爬下床，凯盯着天花板，听着他翻包的声音。这种情况发生很多次了，他明白尤利安在找什么，但每当听到书包拉链的声音时，他的胃依然会抽动。</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安把一只温暖的手放在凯的大腿内侧。所有的热量突然向那里涌去，凯极度着迷于他挑逗地抚摸他大腿下方的手法。</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安慢慢插了一根手指进他体内，一如既往的小心翼翼。凯尖锐地吸了一口气。他从不允许自己去想尤利安有多么得照顾他<span class="s1">——</span>一种仅限于浪漫关系中的照顾，因为这个想法总会滑向更危险的区域。他知道，一旦他开始察觉到某些特殊的感情，他和尤利安的这段关系就会在他搞懂前飞速结束。</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安给他扩张好，带着一个羞涩的微笑移开了手指。凯向后倒在枕头上。他思考着，如果这一切不是以友情为基础、除了互利互惠外别无其它的话，尤利安是否会在撕开安全套包装时亲吻他，在戴上安全套时与他额头相触。这些缺少的小举动提醒着凯他们到底是什么关系。这么想也许不大好，但总比接受事实强：如此频繁的性爱不会发生在朋友之间。</p>
<p class="p4">他们谈论这件事的次数少得可怕，然而它发生的频率太高了。他们的第一次发生在大约一年前，尤利安的女朋友甩掉他几个月后。当时他们正在看电影，然后尤利安突然提出想要和他做爱，随后事情便一发不可收拾了。一个简单的解决方法。</p>
<p class="p4">尽管在他们共度的每个夜晚他都会紧盯天花板，思考是否应该在为时过晚前叫停整件事。比如，在他产生了特殊的感情之前。但当尤利安眼睛的颜色因欲望而变深，他无法正确组织话语。况且他自己也在用下半身思考。</p>
<p class="p4">当尤利安的阴茎开始滑入他体内时，凯颤抖地回到了现实。整个房间因为潮湿和两个人身上散发出的热量而令人窒息。凯将腿环上年长一些的人的腰以帮助他进入，他能看到汗水在他前额闪耀。整个进入的过程中尤利安紧盯着凯的腹部，而凯紧盯着他最好的朋友的臀，因为他们都清楚，如果此刻有了眼神交流，一些事情就变了。一些他们两个试图用回避的态度阻止发生的事情。</p>
<p class="p4">当尤利安的阴茎撞上他的前列腺，凯发出一声窒息的呻吟。尤利安的手一路下滑到凯的臀部，抚摸着微微凸出的骨头的形状。尤利安喜欢这个。凯还知道他最好的朋友喜欢假装凯是别的什么什么人，而凯对此并不介意。</p>
<p class="p4">他是这么告诉自己的。他也很成功地让自己相信了这套说辞。</p>
<p class="p4">当尤利安的头靠上他胸口时，他咬住了自己的嘴唇。舌头轻轻划过，些许的刺痛感伴随着血的味道涌出。年长一些的那位喘着粗气，温暖的气流滑过凯赤裸的皮肤，使他不由地颤抖。他主动向后移以帮助尤利安，这是他感觉最美妙的一瞬间，他们的臀部撞在一起，这几乎足以让凯忽略感情的缺失。</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安精准撞向那一点的同时用拇指抚过他的乳头，凯的大脑瞬间一片空白。他发出一声绝对是绝望的咕哝。如果对方不是尤利安的话，他会立刻为这一声感到难以置信的尴尬。尤利安太熟悉他了，他立即发现了问题所在，并将一只手滑向凯的阴茎，像几秒前抚弄他的乳头一般揉捏他前端的缝隙。前液方便了尤利安的动作，他最好的朋友开始抚慰他的阴茎，快感逼出了凯又一阵哽咽的呻吟。他感到自己的下腹部危险地收紧了。</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安一定是累了。他的表情显示他知道凯快要到了，但他没有停下，只是继续用熟悉的节奏抚摸着凯。</p>
<p class="p4">凯的高潮伴随着一声叹息。</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安继续有目的地抽插，直到他倒在凯身上，像什么也没发生一般调整着呼吸，将软掉的阴茎从他体内退出。</p>
<p class="p4">直到尤利安从洗手间回来，他们的眼睛才再度看向彼此。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>介意我留下了吗？<span class="s1">”</span>尤利安问道。某些上床后极度疲惫的夜晚他会这么做。第一次他这么问时，凯还在想自己是不是误解了整件事，但尤利安一整晚都坚持呆在床的另一侧，而凯试图去看任何东西以阻止自己去想他睡着时到底有多漂亮。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>没问题。你明天几点的飞机？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>十一点左右。在那之前我早就起来了。<span class="s1">”</span>尤利安笑着说道，带着满脸的友好捶了凯的肩膀一下，很难想象不到十分钟前他还在凯的两腿之间。尤利安把自己安顿在凯身边，靠在枕头上，蓝眼睛闪烁地盯着他。有种含糊不清的东西存在于氛围中。他看上去想说点什么，而凯知道那会是一些将他肺里每一丝空气都吸光的话。但旋即他转过身，钻进了被窝深处。</p>
<p class="p4">疲惫开始折磨凯。过度思考尤利安的行为是一个挑战，这很愚蠢，真的很蠢。尤利安可能只是累了，或者他没有枕边夜话聊聊身边事的心情<span class="s1">——</span>虽然凯还挺喜欢的，他能感觉到尤利安在转过去五分钟内就睡着了。但是过去几天他一直不大对劲，一些模糊不清的预感在冲他的皮肤嘀咕，每当谈论下赛季时萨姆会投来短暂的一瞥，还有米奇，每当谈到又一个<span class="s1">“</span>轰动性的<span class="s1">”</span>转会传闻时他就会怪异地咽咽口水。</p>
<p class="p4">但也仅此而已。耸人听闻。赛季最后一天他们成功击败了柏林赫塔，成功跻身欧冠，尤利安的解约条款也因此变得更高了。他知道他最好的朋友爱他的俱乐部，而他的俱乐部也爱他。他还没有跟凯确定他会留下，但他完全没有提到要离开。而早在<span class="s1">2017</span>年，当他们开始变得亲密时，他们就约定，如果一方要离开，对方一定会是第一个知道的人。</p>
<p class="p4">凯为尤利安烦恼了过久，直到他无意识地陷入沉眠。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">小腿被踹的一脚使凯从睡梦中醒来。尤利安狂乱地从床上爬起来，嘴里连声咒个不停。凯觉得他要表达的无非也就是<span class="s1">“</span>操<span class="s1">”</span>或者<span class="s1">“</span>他妈的<span class="s1">”</span>而已。尤利安肯定睡过头了，现在他认为自己真的真的来不及了。凯用枕头闷住一个笑：尤利安这辈子都没误过飞机，他有种执念一定要在飞机起飞前四小时就坐到机场里。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>冷静点<span class="s1">Jule”</span>，他昏昏沉沉地说，几乎已经沉回睡眠的怀抱。<span class="s1">“</span>你有足够的时间折腾。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>我要迟到了！<span class="s1">”</span>尤利安大喊道，然后就是一声巨响伴随着一连串更粗鲁的咒骂。凯的眼睛勉强睁开一条缝，足以让他看到年长些的那位正一边四处乱蹦一边尽力甩脚。一条裤腿随着他的动作四处乱甩。这个人还在勉强多线程工作呢，一边照料受伤的脚趾一边继续穿衣服。这也太搞笑了。凯翻了个身靠在枕头上，看着尤利安在屋子里窜来窜去，听他冲自己大喊大叫十分钟后大厅见说拜拜。直到门砰地关上的那一刻凯依然在嘲笑他。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">他从装得满满的箱子里拽出一条短裤和一件宽松的<span class="s1">T</span>恤，匆忙穿上然后跌跌撞撞地下楼。因为宿醉，他的头依然微微抽痛着。米奇和萨姆已经在那儿了，他们看上去和和凯一样糟。凯听到电梯叮的一声在他身后响起，那两个人的眼睛亮了。尤利安来了。他拖着箱子向他们走来，在前台短暂停留退房。凯试图欣赏昨晚被他讨厌的灯，但他脑子里除了尤利安和性爱之外别无其他。当熟悉的笑声传来，他的目光不由自主转向了他最好的朋友<span class="s1">——</span>出于某些奇特的原因，他立刻就后悔了。他看到尤利安在冲前台的女士微笑，凯敢说她是在和他调情。随后他转而向他们三个走来。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>我们会想你的，哥们。<span class="s1">”</span>米奇说道，将一只胳膊搭上了尤利安的肩。萨米用一个小小的微笑表达了同样的意思。凯则毫不掩饰地皱起眉头。这太令人困惑了。尤利安提前回家只是因为两天后就是他妈妈的生日，等他们回到勒沃库森时就能再见到他了。米奇和萨姆搞的这一出未免也太戏剧化了。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>我也会想你们的。<span class="s1">”</span>尤利安笑了，把凯拽进一个紧紧的拥抱中。这也一点都不像他的性格。凯胡乱思考着是不是因为炎热影响了他的脑子，但萨姆和米奇一般不会用这种担心的目光看着他。</p>
<p class="p4">他摇了摇头，晃走乱七八糟的思绪。尤利安要回家给妈妈过生日。仅此而已。这一切也许只是个搞来吓唬他的恶作剧。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>赶你的飞机去吧<span class="s1">”</span>，凯打破了他们四个人之间弥漫的尴尬又紧张的气氛，<span class="s1">“</span>过几天见。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4">尤利安的眼神从他脸上移开，冲着地板答了句<span class="s1">“</span>好的<span class="s1">”</span>。凯没时间询问更多了，他最好的朋友已经在后退了。他离开酒店，爬上出租车后座，在肩膀上方随意挥了挥手跟他们道别。</p>
<p class="p4">回房间的路上，米奇的一只手一直紧攥着凯的肩膀。他隔着他跟萨姆讲话，约定半个小时后去沙滩一起踢足球。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">他的目光落在一件印着<span class="s1">10</span>号的训练服上。这一定是两天前尤利安在过来玩堡垒之夜的时候落下的。当时整个房间闷热而拥挤，竞争氛围浓厚。尤利安把衣服拽下来的时候凯尽力不去看他。至于米奇和萨姆，他们一点忙都帮不上，又是吹口哨又是大肆褒赞他的肉体，基本上在邀请凯去傻乎乎地盯着他看。是的，他最好的朋友真的很辣，他的床上功夫也的确很好，但<span class="s1">“</span>盯着对方看<span class="s1">”</span>是恋人间会发生的事，不应该存在于他们两个之间。即使在一起度过了那么多的夜晚，他们也从未亲吻过。</p>
<p class="p4">（除了在慕尼黑的那一晚，而凯竭尽全力试图忘记它。）</p>
<p class="p4">为了摆脱这种想法，他脱掉衣服换上游泳短裤。他决定不穿上衣了，反正没五分钟他就又会脱掉，况且穿着还要冒丢失的风险。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">没过多久米奇和萨姆就来砰砰敲门了。萨姆端着满满一盘草莓，凯先吃了三个然后才想起来他还在被宿醉的不适感折磨。他们花了十分钟才走到离旅馆一步近的沙滩，就因为米奇坚持要在酒店回廊里颠球耍花样。萨姆被米奇的笑话逗乐，笑得有点太大声了。如果不是有种诡异的感觉一直挥之不去的话，凯会把注意力转过去并无情地取笑他们俩。</p>
<p class="p4">他们爬下石阶。沙滩上一个人都没有。太诡异了。</p>
<p class="p4">他的脚趾蜷进沙子中，感觉仿佛重回人间。萨姆和米奇似乎忘记了球赛的原计划，一头扎进了水里。透光浪花凯看不清人，但根据萨姆受惊少女般的尖叫判断，米奇大概在按着他并无情地朝他泼水。他为自己的比喻咯咯地笑出声。凯下意识地走到水边躺下，凝视天空的同时任由海水冲刷着自己。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">这个环境很令人放松。他终于有机会把自早上起床便挥之不去的疑虑抛之脑后。所以当米奇把他从沙滩上提溜起来并狂笑着拿足球砸他脑袋时，凯发出了一声抗议的哀鸣。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>滚开<span class="s1">”</span>，他说道，和萨姆配合打了个二过一，然后报复性地把球踢向了米奇的胸膛。用一个简单的方式来决定队友。轻松过掉米奇让萨姆和他捡回了<span class="s1">U18</span>搭档时的美好旧时光。</p>
<p class="p4">米奇是凯认识的最爱抱怨的人，但他这次没有抗议想要尤利安回来好让四个人公平竞赛，凯知道他应该从这个反应里猜出点什么。先前放松的状态没有使他变得迟钝，他有一种古怪的被监视感。凯把目光投回到酒店方向，但所有阳台都空无一人。他转过身看向他的朋友们，然后才意识到当他没看着他们时，两个人在用眼神交流着什么。</p>
<p class="p4">他想起早上前台的那个女人。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>嘿<span class="s1">”</span>，他出声道。米奇和萨姆猛地转向他<span class="s1">——</span>默契到甚至有点吓人的程度，<span class="s1">“</span>你们有没有觉得今天早上那个前台接待在跟尤利安调情？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>没有<span class="s1">”</span>，萨姆答道，<span class="s1">“</span>为什么你会这么想？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>没什么具体原因<span class="s1">”</span>，凯结结巴巴地说道，<span class="s1">“</span>我只是觉得她表现得有点怪。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>我什么也没注意到<span class="s1">”</span>，米奇说着，又可疑地瞥了萨姆一眼。凯开始有点生气了，他完全搞不懂这两人之间神秘的眼神交流。但随后萨姆把球抛向了空中，然后追着它跑掉了。古怪的一刻被打破了。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">这一天剩下的时间凯都在神游天际。下午四点左右尤利安给他发了一条信息，告诉凯他已经安全到家并抱怨德国在下雨。作为回应，凯发给他一张加泰罗尼亚绝赞天气的照片，并看着尤利安回复的<span class="s2">😒</span>大笑出声。海滩上的人越来越多，他们渐渐玩不下去了。凯忍不住有点庆幸，因为尤利安的缺席让一切都不一样了。</p>
<p class="p4">他们是个能分成两对儿的四人组。没了最好的朋友，凯感觉自己像个局外人。</p>
<p class="p4">晚上六点左右，乌云漫上天空，他们三个恋恋不舍地往回走，中途停下在餐厅买了食物，然后一起回到米奇的房间。两个人毫不犹豫地一头栽倒在床上，这激起了凯的兴趣。他还发现角落里的扶手椅上挂着的衬衫其实是萨姆的，这一点更证实了他的怀疑。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>你们两个是不是有点什么？<span class="s1">”</span>他脱口而出。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>你花了这么久才发现吗？<span class="s1">”</span>米奇说道，萨姆在他旁边爆出一声笑，收紧了他搂在米奇腰上的手。<span class="s1">“</span>都六个月。尤利安在我们意识到之前就发现了，真不敢相信他竟然没告诉你。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>他什么都没跟我说，我怎么能知道？<span class="s1">”</span>凯尽可能笑着回应道。但这感觉不对，回答得太不友善了，就因为<span class="s1">“</span>尤利安在我们意识到之前就发现了<span class="s1">”</span>这句话一直在他脑子里回响。真该死，这可能是个悲剧性的暗示。<span class="s1">“</span>我对此完全没意见，只是<span class="s1">……</span>挺为你们开心的。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>他没告诉你？<span class="s1">”</span>萨姆坐了起来，又一次摆出了那种<span class="s1">“</span>我知道些什么<span class="s1">”</span>的表情。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>真的没有。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>我还以为你们什么都跟对方说呢<span class="s1">”</span>，米奇意有所指地说。然后他转向床头柜，从盘子里拿起一片薯片。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>也许他不想替你们出柜<span class="s1">”</span>，凯说道，听上去更像是在说服自己而不是对方，<span class="s1">“</span>他对这方面的保密挺在行的。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4">萨姆哼哼着同意。现在凯能看出来了，萨姆的脑袋是那么舒适地靠在米奇的肩膀上。更何况，要是他还没注意到年长些的那位眼中如此明显的爱意的话，那他就真的是个蠢货。这一幕让他非常渴求一些东西，一些即使凯希望尤利安不会愿意给的东西（但他肯定不会这么希望）。米奇在萨姆的头发上落下一个吻，然后转向了凯。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>你刚刚说他很擅长保秘？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4">凯点了点头，将目光从米奇身上移开。他的余光扫到他们中最年长的那位怀疑地眯起了眼睛。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>凯<span class="s1">”</span>，米奇静静地提问，<span class="s1">“</span>你和尤利安之间发生了什么吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>要是我告诉你们的话，他会杀掉我的。<span class="s1">”</span>凯叹了口气，想象着如果他胆敢不提前告知尤利安就公布他们的秘密关系的话，对方蓝眼睛里会有怎样的狂怒。这个想法把他吓得绷直了脊椎。他站起来向阳台走去，腿略微有些发抖。乌云黑压压的。这仿佛是一个信号，倾盆大雨随即袭击了西班牙的海滩。他的眼神落在一棵孤零零的棕榈树上，无数的雨滴正狂暴地袭击它绿色的叶子。他是如此地认真观察着这棵树，甚至没注意到萨姆已经滑下床来到了他身边，直到对方把一只手搭上他的肩膀。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“Jule</span>不会的<span class="s1">”</span>，萨姆吞了吞口水，在自己把话题从凯最好的朋友身上带跑之前强迫自己说下去，<span class="s1">“</span>他也不能那么做。有一次他喝醉了，然后跟米奇承认了。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>什么？<span class="s1">”</span>凯惊呼出声，转过身看向米奇。他看上去太过淡漠，一点都不为宣泄在他身上的怒火所动，<span class="s1">“</span>他跟你说了什么？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>没说什么具体的<span class="s1">”</span>，米奇耸了耸肩，<span class="s1">“</span>只是提到你们维持着炮友关系大概九个月了。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>他什么时候告诉你的？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>几个月前。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>然后你告诉了萨姆？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>尤利安允许了。当时萨姆和你在一起。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4">凯还记得那一晚。训练结束后萨姆突然邀请他来一起打堡垒之夜，一直到近<span class="s1">11</span>点他们才结束。当凯谈到米奇的缺席时，萨姆轻描淡写地将话题带过去，然后又开了一局大逃杀。尤利安告诉他他要回不莱梅几天给他爷爷过生日，凯从未想过他并没有直接回去。</p>
<p class="p4">他以为自己会很生气，但等米奇解释完，他只有一种古怪的沮丧感。他和尤利安之间骚动的小秘密不再是秘密了。尽管他们不是彼此的<span class="s1">“</span>那个<span class="s1">”</span>人，但凯认为在那些欲望纠缠的夜晚他会是尤利安心里唯一想着的人。一部分的他挺喜欢这个设想的。但突然之间，他发现萨姆和米奇也知道这件事，这让他很难把被背叛的感觉藏在心底。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>你还好吧？<span class="s1">”</span>萨姆小声问道。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>嗯<span class="s1">”</span>，凯回答时喉咙里好像卡了什么东西似的。他站得离他的朋友远了点，嘟囔着一些关于欧冠的令人难以理解的话，好阻止他们再说其它他不想听的东西。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>会很棒的<span class="s1">”</span>，萨姆回答道。凯稍微愣了一下才反应过来他是在对新话题作出回应。<span class="s1">“</span>肯定比踢欧联杯好玩。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>谁跟你说你会上场了？<span class="s1">”</span>米奇一边说一边躲开萨姆扔向他的枕头。凯强迫自己笑了笑。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>凯肯定比你踢得多<span class="s1">”</span>，当萨姆的语言能力追上他的暴力本能时，他回击道。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>这算什么侮辱？<span class="s1">”</span>米奇笑着开始和萨姆互掐。此时凯听到自己这么说道：</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>也许吧，但<span class="s1">Jule</span>肯定是踢得最多的那个，所以我不明白你们还在争什么。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4">一片沉默。死一般的寂静。凯的声音响彻整个房间。萨姆尴尬地从米奇身上爬下来，后者避开了凯的目光<span class="s1">——</span>现在轮到他这么做了，手指缠进床单的织物里。凯的血液凝固了。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>怎么了？<span class="s1">”</span>他暗自心惊。他的问题在房间近乎结霜的氛围里格格不入。<span class="s1">“</span>我错过了什么？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>没什么！<span class="s1">”</span>萨姆回答得有些太快了。<span class="s1">“</span>你说的时候<span class="s1">……</span>你说那句话的时候我恰好感觉到米奇硬了！<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4">米奇满脸通红地开始殴打萨姆，不停地否认他男朋友<span class="s1">“</span>恶意<span class="s1">”</span>的指控。凯对这个小插曲感到既有趣又生气。他讨厌朋友们一提到尤利安就试图躲开他的样子，也讨厌尤利安没告诉他的那些事。他可能错误判断了他和他最好的朋友之间发生的一切，他曾认为那些都是真的，但事实并不一定如此。这个担忧困扰着他。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>他还告诉你们什么了？<span class="s1">”</span>他脱口而出。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>没什么<span class="s1">”</span>，米奇慢吞吞地说。这完全没有说服力，还加剧了凯胃里翻腾的恐慌感。但他不知道该怎么问了。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>萨姆<span class="s1">”</span>，他转向年轻的那一个<span class="s1">——</span>他一直与他更亲近，试图更直白地表达自己的恐惧，<span class="s1">“</span>发生了什么？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>你不知道？<span class="s1">”</span>萨姆瞪大了眼睛，但随即便因为米奇的一个大力肘击痛苦地蜷了起来。<span class="s1">“</span>我是说，没什么好知道的。没什么你不知道的。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>这到底他妈的是怎么回事？<span class="s1">”</span>凯大喊道。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>我觉得你最好去睡觉吧<span class="s1">”</span>，米奇平静地说，<span class="s1">“</span>你累了，情绪有点激动。我们明早再谈。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>你们到底在瞒着我什么？<span class="s1">”</span>凯没有动。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>没什么重要的<span class="s1">”</span>，米奇边说边伸出一只手把凯拽得站起来。<span class="s1">“</span>一切都很好，凯，相信我。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4">凯离开房间的唯一原因是他看到萨姆在用一种兽性十足的表情盯着米奇。他宁死也不想看着这两个人做爱，即使他真的很想知道他们隐瞒的到底是什么。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">另一个枕头闻起来非常像尤利安，凯觉得自己可能会就这样晕过去。他一边用眼神扫过天花板的图案，一边把它捡起来抱在胸前以抑制心口的疼痛。大雨下了好几个小时，他的脑子一直没有放弃琢磨尤利安的秘密，直到他放弃抵抗决定给他发短信。</p>
<p class="p4">凯：一切都还好吗？</p>
<p class="p4">已读标志立刻就出现了。</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安：一切都好</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安：为什么这么问？</p>
<p class="p4">凯：米奇和萨姆真的很古怪</p>
<p class="p4">凯：你是不是有事瞒着我？</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安：没有</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安：总之没什么大事</p>
<p class="p4">凯：那关于米奇是萨姆是一对的事怎么说？</p>
<p class="p4">凯：你没告诉我，不是吗？</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安：那不一样</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安：你也不会喜欢我们被出柜的</p>
<p class="p4">凯抑制住想要发表尖刻评论的渴望。</p>
<p class="p4">凯：你是怎么发现的？</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安：走进更衣室的时候他们刚好在接吻</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安：又不是说他们能抵赖</p>
<p class="p4">凯：好吧</p>
<p class="p4">凯：给我打电话？</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安发来了视频请求。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>嗨<span class="s1">”</span>，尤利安说道，<span class="s1">“</span>你还好吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>还行吧<span class="s1">”</span>，凯心不在焉地说道，眼睛盯着尤利安背后那堵看上去很陌生的墙，<span class="s1">“</span>你在哪儿？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>我妈妈家<span class="s1">”</span>，尤利安眼神飘忽地回答道。凯咽下想要确认这个答案的渴望，倒回了床单上。他的眼睛闪烁着盯向外面逐渐黑下来的天空。雨渐渐转小，轻柔地拍打着窗户。</p>
<p class="p4">这段聊天有点尴尬。这是最奇怪的地方：凯从来没有在和尤利安交流的过程中感到尴尬，哪怕他们第一次做爱后也没有。他不知道为什么现在反而会这样。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>我们之间没问题吧？<span class="s1">”</span>尤利安问。自他们相熟两年以来，这似乎是他第一次读懂凯的内心感受。他的眼睛里闪过点什么，即使摄像头像素再低也没能完全掩盖。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>当然没问题<span class="s1">”</span>，凯笑着说。<span class="s1">“</span>我只是希望有什么事情你能跟我说。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>当你不在我身边时，事情总会有点复杂<span class="s1">”</span>，尤利安承认道，<span class="s1">“</span>是的，我知道<span class="s1">12</span>小时前我还和你在一起，但当时一切还都不确定。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>所以你确实在瞒着我点什么。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>是的。等你到了我再告诉你，好吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>你最好这么做。<span class="s1">”</span>凯开玩笑地说，然后一个意想不到的呵欠袭击了他。尤利安轻笑出声，催促他赶紧去睡觉然后就挂了电话。而凯现在甚至比之前更焦躁了。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">他翻来覆去折腾了三个小时，直到彻底放弃了睡一觉的念头，走到依然潮湿着的阳台坐下。月光莹莹地反射在水面上，海水以一种平静的方式地拍打着沙滩，凯希望他也能拥有这样的心境。来这里的第一晚，他坐在尤利安的房间喝啤酒，直到海和天变成眼底模糊不清的一片。他跟尤利安谈论这个疯狂的赛季末而对方则显得异常得安静。他当时并没有介意，依旧被这个童话般的结局吸引着心神<span class="s1">——</span>尤利安又没说他不能谈这个，但现在回想起来，他希望自己当时能多关注点他最好的朋友。</p>
<p class="p4">他的目光落在酒店一侧森林上。那里有个缺口，透过被照得过于明亮的小径，能看到一条通向森林深处的道路。他站起身来，希望散步能给他带来点好处。但疲惫感在他能走出酒店房间之前就涌了上来。他把自己拖上床，几乎立刻就睡着了。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">一双锐利的蓝眼睛贯穿他的整个梦境。凯想象了所以尤利安可能要告诉他的事：他有女朋友了，他妈妈病得很重，甚至他的狗赢了哪个该死的比赛<span class="s1">——</span>尤利安总是能把最平凡的小事搞得像制胜球一样重要。</p>
<p class="p4">他实在太累了，以至于身体在一段时间内成功无视了穿透窗户的刺眼光线。（一定是睡前忘记拉窗帘了，他一边这么想着，一边眯起双眼试图躲开太阳的袭击）一切都显得略微失真。他的手在床头柜上摸索手机，却险些把它碰到地上。</p>
<p class="p4">凯一边诅咒刺眼的阳光一边瞥向屏幕。</p>
<p class="p4">连上网的那一刻手机险些在他手中爆炸。他可没预料到这个。太多信息一齐涌入，凯一时搞不清到底发生了什么才能产生这种反应。手机震动了许久，他只瞄到一眼<span class="s1">“</span>你还好吗？<span class="s1">”</span>和<span class="s1">“</span>简直不敢相信<span class="s1">”</span>。</p>
<p class="p4">他无视了所有短信，打开推特，对着慢得吓人的酒店<span class="s1">Wi-Fi</span>叹气。手机用了很久才刷新成功，事后来看，这也许算是个预言。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">凯所拥有的第一段记忆发生在他两岁半时。正值盛夏，父亲去工作了，母亲决定带着他、詹和莉娅去游泳凉快一下。当他们到达那里时，似乎整个亚琛的居民都在决定在泳池集合，但在凯被困在离水远远的婴儿车里时，人群慢慢散去了。他妈妈在离他不远的地方，一边留意他一边半心半意地与一个她认识的女人聊天（凯觉得她可能是莉娅班上某个同学的家长）。但是詹，也不知道他从哪儿冒出来的，突然爬出泳池然后把凯推进了水中。凯依然记着那种下沉的感觉，不会游泳的恐慌，以及母亲在救生员跳下水救他的同时响起的模糊的尖叫声。</p>
<p class="p4">这种恐慌的下沉感与他看到新闻时感受到的贯穿全身的剧烈痛苦相比不值一提。勒沃库森官方转发了多特蒙德的一条消息。照片加载出来的同时呕吐感涌上凯的喉咙：那是一张尤利安的照片，他穿着黄色的球衣，笑着站在多特蒙德的队标旁。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">凯不用打开整篇文章<span class="s1">——</span>甚至连文字简介都不用看就明白到底发生了什么。他点进推特趋势，尤利安的名字就挂在最顶上。和他相关的推也不少，各种附带的图片简直在凯的心口捅了一刀。曾经他认为无比理所当然的事都成为过去了。</p>
<p class="p4">他感觉好像溺水了一般，身体急需氧气，无法有条理地思考些什么。肺部在胸腔里抽紧，他看着尤利安的笑脸，背叛凯、打破他们从一开始就立下的友谊的承诺就这么让他开心吗？</p>
<p class="p4">手机砰地撞上墙，传来危险的咔咔声。但凯的愤怒一点都没有被削弱。鼓膜被血冲得隆隆响，以至于他完全没注意到手机发出的哀鸣。但这一声撞击一定足够响，因为两分钟后萨姆标志性的敲门声就在他门口响起。他试图无视，但敲门声越来越响，直到他被烦得受不了然后打开了门。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>搞什么？<span class="s1">”</span>他一开门就咆哮了起来。萨姆畏缩地向后躲去。直到米奇开始讲话凯才发现他也在：</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>我们觉得你大概已经看到<span class="s1">……”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>是的。<span class="s1">”</span>他说，被自己语气中的冷漠吓到了。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>我们能进来吗？<span class="s1">”</span>萨姆小声问道。换一种情况下凯可能会感到无比歉疚，但他什么也没说，只移到一旁放两个队友进来。</p>
<p class="p4">没人说话。即使凯能打破这个僵局他也不想动嘴。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>他告诉你了吗？<span class="s1">”</span>最终还是米奇开口了。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>没有。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4">答案就写在他们脸上，凯甚至都不需要问<span class="s1">——</span>他明白他们难过的眼神究竟意味着什么。但他还是把自己推下了悬崖。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>他告诉你了。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>是的<span class="s1">”</span>，米奇承认道。<span class="s1">“</span>五天前说的。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>我们猜到了他没有告诉你<span class="s1">”</span>，萨姆补充道，<span class="s1">“</span>你一直在谈论下赛季。但他让我们发誓什么都别说<span class="s1">……”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>你说什么？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>他想亲自告诉你。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>很明显不是。因为他他妈的没种到什么都没说！<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>凯，你听我说<span class="s1">——”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>我不想谈这个！<span class="s1">”</span>凯大喊，因为他真的不想。他只想躲起来一个人呆着，把感受到的痛苦都化作眼泪哭出来，而不是坐在这里面对米奇和萨姆，面对他们该死的爱情故事和眼底流露出的同情。<span class="s1">“</span>无论你们要说些什么狗屁安慰的话我都不想听。我不想跟那个该死的骗子有任何关系。你们两个，还有所有人，都他妈的让我一个人呆着！<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4">还没等凯喊完萨姆就已经逃出了门，不管不顾周围房间的人会不会听到些什么。米奇多留了一分钟，恳求凯冷静下来好好想想。但他做的完全是无用功，因为凯脑子里唯一的想法就是尤利安走了。</p>
<p class="p4">门在队友身后关上的下一刻凯就倒在了床上。他试图强迫胃里疯狂翻滚的痛苦停下来，但很快，一股新的痛楚就又洗刷了他。房间对他奔涌而出的情绪来说实在太小了，他必须离开。</p>
<p class="p4">他茫然地沿着森林的边界蹒跚向前，找到昨晚瞄到的缺口然后沿着小径走了下去。他险些直冲冲地撞上一棵树，如果有人看到他这样说不准会觉得他疯了。他不停地走啊走，直到来到一片荒芜的开阔地。那里有一个倒下的圆木做成的长凳，凯几乎摔倒在凳子上。他扬起头凝视着天空。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">尤利安在赛季最后一天对阵柏林赫塔的比赛中进球了。当他看着他最好的朋友笑着从球门处跑开，凯还记着那种骄傲与喜悦席卷全身的感觉。他和其他队友把尤利安团团围在中间，震耳欲聋地欢呼着新到手的欧冠资格。</p>
<p class="p4">他爱的所有人都在那里。尤利安爱的所有人都在那里。凯在比赛前还发现雅尼斯和索菲娅在一边聊天。</p>
<p class="p4">他和尤利安已经习惯在进球后寻找对方了，但这次有些许不同。尤利安抓住凯的一只手，把他拉出队友的包围圈，然后拽进另一个拥抱。</p>
<p class="p4">凯紧紧地抱住他，仿佛他的生命依托于此。他们做到了。他们要去踢欧冠了。</p>
<p class="p4">他听到流言说这看上去像一个临别拥抱。但他们不懂。他们怎么会懂？只有凯才知道他们两个之间究竟发生了什么。</p>
<p class="p4">凯是唯一一个不知道他们两个之间究竟发生了什么的人。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">他的胃痛苦地缩紧。他在意识到自己快要吐了的下一秒就吐在了森林的地上。呕吐物散发的恶臭推动他站起身离开了开阔地。</p>
<p class="p4">他知道他应该回去，这会儿米奇和萨姆大概已经开始试图重新联系他了。他把手机留在了宾馆，知道如果带着它的话，他大概会做一些不可原谅的蠢事。比如给尤利安发短信。在明天见到尤利安之前，凯绝对不能跟他讲哪怕一个字。</p>
<p class="p4">他离开了小径，转向幽暗而无人涉足的密林，仿佛在逃避什么似的。他现在身处无人区，翻越荨麻丛，踩过各色草木。他的思维一片混乱，跟踪他是一件再简单不过的事，但谁也不知道他在这里。</p>
<p class="p4">某种程度上，他自己甚至都不知道他在这里，因为他的心思全在尤利安身上。</p>
<p class="p4">四周潮湿得难以置信。当他终于停下脚步，汗水顺着前额往下滑。跋涉的过程中他被一株荆棘丛深深地割伤了腿，但他没有费心去止血。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>你在干什么啊？<span class="s1">”</span>他喘息地问自己。声音听起来极度陌生。</p>
<p class="p4">即使他想回答这个问题也不知道该怎么回答。他什么都不知道了，因为一件他相信永远不会发生的事刚刚发生了，而他是这个操蛋的世界上最后一个知道的人。他的脚步带着怒气重重地踏在森林的地面上，将一块石头踢出好几米远。它栽进了水里，带起一阵令人满意的水花声。凯寻着声音走去，险些掉进一条小河。河岸比水面危险得高了足足半米。</p>
<p class="p4">血依然在顺着腿往下流，染红了他的袜子。他脱掉了鞋袜，把腿伸进冰冷的水中。他不知道这条小河从哪儿来又流到哪儿去，随便换个时候，只要没有在被心碎折磨的情况下<span class="s1">——</span>他终于确定了纠缠他的感情究竟是什么，他都会去试着找找答案的。这是尤利安和他会做的事。</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安曾经会和他一起做的事。</p>
<p class="p4">就在此处，也许离他在巴塞罗那的宾馆有几英里远的地方，凯终于崩溃了。</p>
<p class="p4">他瘫坐在河岸边，眼泪飞溅进身下湍急的水流。他任由自己啜泣，尖叫，乱扔东西，因为他知道不久之后他就必须回去面对这个世界。自他成为一个职业足球运动员以来就知道的事突然变得毫无意义。即便如此，他也必须去伪造一个<span class="s1">“</span>我很好，什么事也没有<span class="s1">”</span>的外表。这很愚蠢。这种事总会发生。尤利安在向他职业生涯的下一步迈进，他们之前就说过不会一辈子呆在勒沃库森。但这并不妨碍凯向后倒进落叶丛，只因为尤利安没有跟他提过他们不会继续待在同一个队了。现在一切都结束了。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">他不知道自己在那里呆了多久。几分钟？几小时？唯一能用来判断时间的就是太阳在加泰罗尼亚天空滑过的轨迹。他不确定自己是不是睡着了。当米奇和萨姆从森林方向朝他飞奔而来时，他除了自己还没准备好见他们外依然什么都不知道。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>凯！<span class="s1">”</span>萨姆大喊着。他希望泪水在眼中留下的血丝已经消失了。<span class="s1">“</span>你他妈在这儿干什么呢？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>我散了散步。<span class="s1">”</span>凯回答道，努力保持声音的平稳。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>散了五个小时？<span class="s1">”</span>米奇怀疑地加了一句，<span class="s1">“</span>我们担心死了！<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>现在你们找到我了。<span class="s1">”</span>凯说着，挣扎地穿上鞋袜，尽力不让米奇看到织物上留下的血迹。<span class="s1">“</span>我们回去吧。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">鞋子踩出的嘎吱声是他们回程路上唯一的动静。凯一直盯着地面，盲目地跟着萨姆和米奇的脚步，任由他们把自己带回酒店。他能感觉到他的朋友们在看他。</p>
<p class="p4">他并没有意识到自己走了多远，但等到他们回到酒店时，傍晚的暑气已经弥漫在空气中。一句苦涩的道歉就在嘴边，但他斜倚着电梯墙，无法把那三个字拽出喉咙。当终于对上米奇的目光时，他希望自己表现得足够无动于衷。他们两个人是肉眼可见得疲惫，几乎让凯感到一丝内疚涌上心头。但旋即他想起米奇在尤利安的问题上是怎么骗了他，努力抵抗突然袭上心头的怨恨。在明天回到勒沃库森之前，他只想一个人呆着，好好睡一觉。但他也明白当另外两个人跟着他回到房间的时候他最好别显得太惊讶。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>凯<span class="s1">”</span>，米奇说道。他声音里的什么东西迫使凯看向他，<span class="s1">“</span>你为什么要那么做？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>我不知道。<span class="s1">”</span>凯承认道，<span class="s1">“</span>但我没事。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>那是当然。突然消失半天真是一个无比正常的人类行为。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>也许我只是想去散散步。<span class="s1">”</span>凯回答。这是一个彻头彻尾的谎言，但他一点都不想被逼着谈论自己的感受。他不知道下一步还会发生什么。尤利安走了，越快接受这个事实对他越好。</p>
<p class="p4">（这是真的。他也知道。因为一旦他开始谈论从早上起就萦绕在他脑子里的各种东西，他就再也停不下来了，而且没人知道这会将他带向何方。所以闭口不言是最好的选择。）</p>
<p class="p4">他能感觉到萨姆在跟他说些什么，但他没费心去听。他的抽离最终还是迫使两个人离开了。米奇出门前提醒了他的一句明天七点大厅见，已经约好了的士去机场。现在又只剩他一个人了。他一整天什么都没吃，但当他倒上床嗅到枕头上尤利安的味道时，他庆幸自己这么做了。因为无论如何吃下去的东西是绝不肯好好呆在胃里的。</p>
<p class="p4">这个气味随处可见。训练后的更衣室里，比赛结束后，午夜时分他们做爱后的床上，尤利安无处不在。凯恨从前的自己不够珍惜，因为现在他要失去他了。</p>
<p class="p4">他的手机发出嗡嗡声。</p>
<p class="p4">他有一百多条待回复的消息，但他的眼睛落在顶端闪烁的联系人上。</p>
<p class="p4">索菲娅：凯，我很抱歉</p>
<p class="p4">索菲娅：我刚看到新闻</p>
<p class="p4">索菲娅：看到短信给我打电话</p>
<p class="p4">一段空白，然后是一条一分钟前刚发出的信息。</p>
<p class="p4">索菲娅：凯？回个消息吧。拜托了。我担心死了</p>
<p class="p4">索菲娅：谢天谢地你在看</p>
<p class="p4">索菲娅：我能给你打电话吗？</p>
<p class="p4">凯：别。我明天回来。到时候见</p>
<p class="p4">索菲娅：好。我带你去度假。交给我吧</p>
<p class="p4">如果放在以前，凯会嘲笑她是个专业花他钱的家伙，但索菲娅一直陪伴他度过一切难关，如果有什么是她应得的，那也就是这个了。尽管如此，凯还是没再回她的消息，栽倒在枕头上。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">他的眼睛就快闭上了，直到他看到另一条通知信息。</p>
<p class="p5"><span class="s3">尤利安：</span>harvey<span class="s3">？</span></p>
<p class="p4">尤利安：我能和你谈谈吗？</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安：算了，米奇给我发短信说你失踪了</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安：安全回来之后告诉我</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安：我很抱歉</p>
<p class="p4">看到尤利安的短信后，睡眠彻底成为了不可能。在凯能进入浅眠之前晨光就已透过了窗帘。他勉强从床上爬起来走向箱子，在差点被床柱绊倒时口出恶言。幸运的是他来这里之后基本没有拆行李<span class="s1">——</span>他战栗了一下，因为当时尤利安和他在一起，两个人跌跌撞撞、肢体交缠地闯进这个房间<span class="s1">——</span>所以没过多久他就收拾好了寥寥几件散落在酒店地板上的物品。然后他的眼神落在了尤利安留下的球衣上。</p>
<p class="p4">他最好的朋友没资格再要回它。凯可以一不小心忘记带上这件<span class="s1">T</span>恤，然后任由酒店工作人员把它丢掉。这本该是件很容易的事，但胳膊自作主张把它捡起来塞进了背包顶端。他猛地拉上拉链，头因这个动作隐隐作痛。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>亲爱的早上好<span class="s1">”</span>，萨姆在大厅跟他打招呼，<span class="s1">“</span>你感觉如何？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>棒极了。<span class="s1">”</span>凯嘟囔着去退房，冲前台露出一个简短的微笑<span class="s1">——</span>谢天谢地她没试图跟他调情。当他踏出酒店闯进西班牙灰蒙蒙的清晨时，出租车司机正把他的行李装车，但缺乏睡眠带来的疲惫感让他甚至没法上去搭把手。他狼吞虎咽地吃掉米奇捎来的早餐，下一刻就在后座陷入沉眠。</p>
<p class="p4">回程的绝大多数时间里凯都在被紧张导致的神经衰弱折磨，无助地看着飞机滑过云层，带他回到他最好的朋友在等待的地方。他不得不打消米奇想让尤利安跟他们在机场会面的念头：在心碎的状态下他可能做出的反应会是个巨大的威胁，而且还可能给他职业生涯带来损害。</p>
<p class="p4">凯知道自己是个非常幸运的人，但当飞机在科隆上空盘旋备降、安全带指示灯亮起的时候，他从未像此刻一般讨厌做一个职业足球运动员。</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p5">—————————————————————————————————————</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">凯看着出租车开走，直到它转过街角很久后才回头看向尤利安家。他的心砰砰乱跳，不得不靠在箱子上缓一缓好让自己恢复正常。他穿过空无一人的街道，踏上通向大门的嘎吱作响的碎石路，紧闭双眼以抵挡脑中上蹿下跳的<span class="s1">“</span>你他妈在干什么？<span class="s1">”</span>的问题。</p>
<p class="p4">米奇基本上算是把他扔进了出租车，然后告诉司机把他带到尤利安家。凯实在没力气与他争辩。他凝视着门，试图保持正常的呼吸<span class="s1">——</span>空气似乎在离他远去。他最好的朋友就在门的另一边的念头让他控制不住地想逃走。</p>
<p class="p4">他转过身朝马路的方向退去，然后听到身后有人在喊他的名字。</p>
<p class="p4">是尤利安。他脸色煞白，一只手搭在门上。凯的膝盖立马融化了。他试图掩藏自己在尤利安目光下不由自主颤抖的样子，努力保持呼吸正常以便快速逃离，然后在这个夏天剩下的日子里都躲起来。但尤利安在他能挪动哪怕一步之前就跨过门廊大步走了过来。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>进来吧，<span class="s1">”</span>尤利安说，听上去跟往常别无二致。妈的，凯真的不想这么做，但年长些的那位握住了他的手，十指交缠，然后温柔地把他拽进了门厅。<span class="s1">“</span>你想喝点什么吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>不用了。<span class="s1">”</span>凯感觉自己快窒息了。他的目光落在他的球衣上<span class="s1">——</span>凯说服尤利安把它挂在他家客厅的墙上，而他从未像此刻一般后悔自己的行为<span class="s1">——</span>这让他想起尤利安的球衣还在自己包里。<span class="s1">“</span>这是你的。不过你大概不再需要它了。<span class="s1">”</span>他把那件衣服扔向对方，意外于自己流露出的敌意。红黑色织物攥在尤利安手中，看上去该死的自然，而凯恨死了这个场景。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>凯，<span class="s1">”</span>尤利安虚弱地说，<span class="s1">“</span>我很抱歉。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4">凯无法直视他的眼睛。尤利安怎么能这么做？告诉所有人他要走了的同时只瞒着凯一个，罔顾他们之间存在的所有东西，让凯从他新东家的推特账户上知道这个消息？一时间他对尤利安的恨意超过了对其他所有人。这种感觉很可怕，并且强烈到凯之前从未感受过的程度。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>他们触发了我的解约条款。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>但你并不一定要去。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>是的。我知道。<span class="s1">”</span>尤利安迟疑地说。他伸长了脖子，像他每次事后的早上试图抓住凯的注意力时会做的那样<span class="s1">——</span>凯疲惫不堪，脾气暴躁，尤利安的微笑对于早上八点的他来说有些太过灿烂了。回忆给他带来新一轮的痛苦。<span class="s1">“</span>是我自己选择要去的。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>为什么？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4">尤利安没有回答。与其说是看到，倒不如说凯是听到他向自己走来。当尤利安冰冷的手握住他时，凯把手抽了回来。他想要伤害尤利安，想让他感受到哪怕一丝自己所感受到的痛苦，因为他永远不会把这一点直白地告诉他。</p>
<p class="p4">如果他告诉尤利安自己有多痛苦，那就意味着他必须面对一切，而凯不会这么做。</p>
<p class="p4">年长的那位安静地叹了口气。凯听到他喃喃地说了一些自己听不清的东西。这或许是件好事，因为如果尤利安说了什么会让他心碎的话，凯发誓自己会杀了他的。</p>
<p class="p4">自凯踏进门的一瞬间起他就失去了对时间的概念，完全不知道自己在那里站了多久。他固执地不肯看向尤利安，而年长的那位则一直在试图靠近他。凯被激怒了，被迷住了，被背叛了，但同时也松了口气。他感到既愤怒又<span class="s1">……</span>还有一些别的什么感情，他不愿多想。</p>
<p class="p4">思绪被楼梯的嘎吱声打断。凯转过身，看到雅尼斯正慢慢下楼向他们走来。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>现在方便吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4">尤利安转过身，看上去打算让雅尼斯滚一边去。但凯正试图摆脱尤利安灼热的呼吸喷洒在他后颈的触感，于是他抓住这个机会向雅尼斯走去，后者已经伸出双臂等待着拥抱他。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>我一直跟他说，要他告诉你，<span class="s1">”</span>当雅尼斯确信尤利安听不到他的声音时，他悄声说道，<span class="s1">“</span>可他一直在拖延。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4">凯想问他为什么，但雅尼斯已经放开他向厨房走去。他朝尤利安的方向短暂地骂了一句，试图消解冰封了整个房间的敌意。凯发现自己对上了尤利安的目光。他的手止不住地抚摸楼梯柱，因为尤利安正向他走来，而他的膝盖正弃他而去。</p>
<p class="p4">一片寂静中厨房水龙头发出的声音简直像一声尖叫。尤利安什么也没说，直到雅尼斯再度路过他们，捶了凯的肩膀一下然后重新消失在楼梯上。现在又只剩他们俩了。</p>
<p class="p4">在凯做好直面答案的心理准备前问题就从嘴边溜了出来。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>为什么你不告诉我你要走了？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4">在仿佛盯了他一个世纪之后，尤利安第一次移开了目光。凯被激怒了，当他终于决定寻求问题的答案时，尤利安却选择了逃避回答。</p>
<p class="p4">（他后来才意识到那是尤利安真正离他而去的时刻。）</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>我<span class="s1">……</span>我不知道。我应该告诉你的。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>你曾答应过我如果考虑离开你会第一个通知我，而如今我是唯一一个需要从推特上知道这个消息的人？<span class="s1">”</span>凯提高了声音。他知道雅尼斯能听到他们，但他现在无法顾及其他。尤利安脸上受伤的表情打开了他情绪的阀门，他再也无法控制自己的感情<span class="s1">——</span>为什么尤利安表现得像他才是被抛弃的那个？</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>凯，冷静点，拜托。<span class="s1">”</span>尤利安走近他。但凯不能任由自己落入他的怀抱，因为他依然该死地难以控制自己的怒火。<span class="s1">“</span>我明白我应该告诉你，<span class="s1">”</span>凯感到尤利安的手划过他的手腕，一如巴塞罗那的那个闷热的夜晚，但他立刻甩开了对方。他不想尤利安仿佛什么都没发生一样继续用同一种方式触碰自己。仅仅三个晚上前发生的事如今已恍若隔世。<span class="s1">“</span>只是<span class="s1">……</span>太难了。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>我做什么了让你觉得跟我说话很难？<span class="s1">”</span>凯说着，强迫尤利安看向他，在发觉自己很乐于见到痛苦在对方充血的眼睛里闪烁时陷入自我厌恶。但这是事实。尤利安一直说他全心全意信任他，但当他准备做出人生路上的关键决定时，他却把凯撂在了一边。这太说不通了。</p>
<p class="p4">尤利安向后退去，离凯远了一些。凯无法掩饰自己的解脱感。他感觉自己正站在刀刃上，他最好的朋友说的任何话都可能把他送上绝路，而他的下场绝对会很惨。尤利安又开始喃喃些听不清的话。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>什么？<span class="s1">”</span>他说。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>我想说，只是多特蒙德而已。只有一个小时的车程，我可以回来看你，然后我们可以一起打堡垒之夜。又不是说我要去英格兰或者其他什么鬼地方。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4">他恨尤利安用这么平淡无奇的语气说出了真相，也恨尤利安现在一定觉得他像个傻瓜。他想冲他尖叫，想告诉他自看到那张照片以来自己脑子里跑过的所有想法<span class="s1">——</span>尤利安穿着多特蒙德鲜艳的黄黑球衣，笑得仿佛他刚刚成功脱逃。也许确实是这样，他逃离了凯，也逃离了所有他很可能知道但从未付诸于口的关于凯的事。</p>
<p class="p4">他因为脑内的这个想法转过身，机械性地走到窗边，手依然紧攥着箱子的提手<span class="s1">——</span>他不记得自己有松开过它。拜耳球场在远处熠熠生辉，泛光灯发出强烈的光芒，凯盯着粉色光柱中的尘埃缓缓融入整片蓝黑色的天空。这么想很愚蠢，但他几乎觉得这束光线像一盏聚光灯一般，将他所有的感受都照亮并铺展到全世界面前。不少评论提到凯被一个人留下了，作为回应，尤利安在他的告别贴里<span class="s1">po</span>了一张他们两个在一起的照片。</p>
<p class="p4">他想知道是不是所有人都在享受他的心碎。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>这是原则问题，<span class="s1">”</span>凯对着玻璃说。他还有很多话渴望丢出来继续伤害尤利安，因为他的内里已经被撕成了碎片，而作为两个人中失去控制的一方的感觉实在糟透了。但喉咙好像被什么东西堵住了，眼泪开始涌出眼眶。当他继续开始说话时，声音听上去该死得可悲，<span class="s1">“</span>我们对你来说还不够吗？勒沃库森，米奇，萨姆，我？是我们还不够好吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>不，不是的，绝对不是。<span class="s1">”</span>镜子反射了他身后的景象，他看到尤利安靠近他直到站在他身后，这让凯感到一丝眩晕，<span class="s1">“</span>我想这么做是因为只有这样我才能去看看这个世界到底为我准备了什么。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4">凯恨死了他的回答听起来是多么有道理。他猛地意识到自己不能再呆在这里了，他必须在完全崩溃之前离开。凯宁死也不想看到尤利安抱着他而他在对方怀里抽泣的场景。一声破碎的抽噎溢出嗓子，他仓皇抓住门把手，无视尤利安喊他名字的声音，近乎摔出了门外。他知道自己最好的朋友会跟上来，所以顶着耳边奔跑时呼啸而过的风声，他语无伦次地冲尤利安喊着让他一个人静一静。他沿着街道一路飞奔，行李箱在身后的人行道上磕磕碰碰，扎扎响个不停。</p>
<p class="p4">心脏跳得飞快，而他甚至不知道他在向哪个方向跑，直到发觉自己已经回到了公寓楼外。然而当他看到索菲娅就坐在前门的台阶上时，凯险些再度崩溃。</p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>嘿，<span class="s1">”</span>她打招呼道。凯伸长胳膊把她揽入怀中，努力抑制自己不要下一秒就吐出来。<span class="s1">“</span>快进去吧。我们明天动身去希腊。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p4"><span class="s1">“</span>你是最棒的。<span class="s1">”</span>他放开她，把钥匙递了过去，放任她负担自己一半的重量直到进到公寓里。</p>
<p class="p4">（他不知道的是，尤利安在路的另一侧目睹了全程，并试图理清自己究竟有没有做出正确的选择。而这不是他第一次这么思考了。）</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">part 1 end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All rights reserved to the author fivesecrets. Thank you again for your beautiful works.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>